Un jour sans fin
by Blue Depression
Summary: Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais dû mourir. Pas maintenant! Pas avant qu'il ait pu le battre pour lui montrer à quel point il était plus fort que lui! Si seulement il pouvait changer les choses…


Bonjour/bonsoir!

Dislamer : les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, le petit chanceux…

CHAPITRE 1 :

C'était un de ces matins où l'on aurait tout simplement aimé ne pas se lever et rester coucher paresseusement au lit.

C'est ce que pensait un certain blond aux yeux bleus en se réveillant, la bouche pâteuse. Il leva une paupière et regarda son cadran et l'heure qui s'affichait en rouge le réveilla complètement. Il allait être en retard! Sans prendre le temps de déjeuner, il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, attrapa son sac de kunaïs et sorti en courant de chez lui. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait être en retard pour sa nouvelle mission et cela était tout simplement impensable. Trop absorbé par ses pensées, Naruto percuta quelqu'un et tomba sur le derrière.Il leva sa tête couleur de blé et reconnu Shizune, l'assistante de Tsunaide, les mains pleines de sacs qui étaient à présent vides de ses victuailles qui gisait sur le sol suite à l'impact.L'Uzumaki offrit un sincère sourire d'excuse, lui dit vite fait qu'il était en retard et laissa la pauvre jeune femme se débrouiller toute seule avec ses courses. Cette dernière l'appela par son prénom, mais, étant déjà loin, il ne l'entendit pas. Au détour d'un coin, il tomba face à face avec Kiba, et cette fois il réussit à freiner sa course avant de lui foncer dedans. Akamaru eut un jappement effrayé sur le coup du sursaut, et son maître lui tapota la tête tout en mangeant un bento. Puis, il remarqua enfin Naruto qui venait de le contourner afin de poursuivre sa route.

- Eh! Naruto! Attends!

Trop concentré sur sa course, le blond n'entendit pas son ami. Il passa devant le restaurant de Ramens où une délicieuse odeur lui rappela qu'il mourait de faim, et le serveur le salua en lui demandant pourquoi il courait de la sorte. Naruto lui répondit un bref : « Je suis en retard ! », et poursuivi son chemin. Un peu plus loin, alors qu'il courait toujours à en perdre haleine, Naruto ne vit pas le profond trou qu'il y avait devant lui et se prit les pieds dedans. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, amortissant sa chute avec son genou. Il ne prit pas le temps de vérifier les dégâts et se remit à courir, ignorant une certaine douleur qui lui mordait le genou droit et un filet de liquide chaud qui lui coulait le long du tibia, collant son pantalon à sa peau. Il arriva finalement à la porte Est du village où l'attendait déjà Sakura et, bien sûr, son rival numéro un, Sasuke. Naruto s'arrêta enfin de courir, essoufflé.

- T'es en retard, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto envoya son regard le plus noir à Sasuke, qui détourna les yeux, désintéressé par le blond. Mais quelque chose dans son regard l'avait interpellé, une lueur étrange que le blond n'avait jamais vue. Il s'assit par terre, car pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait de la difficulté à s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite. Naruto entendit Sakura rire, alors il leva la tête vers elle.

-Baka! T'as oublié de mettre ton chandail!

Le blond devint rouge et se détailla avec honte. En effet, il avait omis de mettre sa traditionnelle veste orange fluo et son chandail. Il bredouilla des excuses intelligibles que c'était qu'il était en retard et que ça lui était sorti de la tête.Sasuke le regarda à nouveau discrètement, ses yeux noirs toujours aussi froids, et une tache rouge attira son attention sur celui-ci.

- Dobe, tu saignes.

Naruto fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Sasuke à nouveau, d'habitude silencieux. Puis le blond regarda sa jambe droite et vit que son pantalon orange avait pris une teinte rouge foncé au niveau du genou. Il mit la main derrière sa tête, sourit de toutes ses dents et bredouilla quelques minables excuses.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure!

Sakura s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côté.

- Ça saigne beaucoup pour une égratignure... laisse-moi y jeter un coup d'œil...

Naruto se laissa faire, un sourire d'imbécile heureux imprimé sur le visage, car Sakura lui accordait un peu d'attention et s'inquiétait pour lui

- Ce n'est rien Sak…

Le blond stoppa sa phrase en voyant dans quel état était sa jambe. Même Sasuke, qui d'habitude n'aurait pas cillé, s'était discrètement rapproché pour observer silencieusement, son visage fermé n'exprimant toujours rien. Sakura, quant à elle, avait la main figée sur le rebord du pantalon relevé et son regard ne lâcha pas la blessure. Une grande plaie béante s'étendait diagonalement du haut du genou de Naruto jusqu'à la moitié de son mollet. Il y avait plusieurs morceaux de roche et de gravier qui s'étalait çà et là dans la blessure qui saignait abondamment suite à la course du blessé qui n'avait faitqu'agrandir la plaie. Quelque chose brillait dans la blessure.

- Naruto! Se fâcha Sakura. Quel abruti tu fais! Il faut soigner ça! Il y a des bouts de verre qui se sont incrustés!

-mais Sakura-chan! Ça ne me fait même pas mal!

Sasuke observait la scène sans intervenir, le visage de marbre. Quelques instants plus tard, Kakashi fit son apparition pendant que Naruto et Sakura s'obstinaient au sujet de la blessure du blond.

-Enfin! Kakashi-sensei! Pouvez-vous dire à Sakura que ce n'est rien?, dit Naruto en lui montrant sa blessure.

Ce dernier s'approcha de Naruto et y jeta un coup d'œil et hocha négativement la tête.

-Naruto tu as besoin de points de suture. Tu es dispensé de mission pour aujourd'hui.

Le blond se renfrogna.

-Mais Kakashi-senseeeeiii! C'est une mission de rang C! Je ne peux pas la manquer!

-Pas de discussion! Naruto, tu vas à l'hôpital maintenant, et nous, nous allons faire la mission. Aller oust!

Naruto resta ahurit devant la nouvelle. Il allait manquer la mission qu'il attendait d'avoir depuis une éternité pour montrer combien il était plus fort que Sasuke!

-Sasuke vas t'accompagner à l'hôpital afin que...

-NON! Je peux marcher tout seul! Le coupa Naruto qui s'était déjà mis debout, retenant de grimacer à cause de la douleur.

Son sensei haussa une épaule en murmurant un : «comme tu voudras…», puis lui tourna le dos, suivi de Sakura qui lui adressa un triste signe de la main et de Sasuke qui l'ignora royalement**.**

Le blond fit demi-tour, clopin-clopant en direction de l'hôpital, car, en effet, sa blessure commençait à lui faire mal. Sur le chemin, il se surprit à regarder le ciel et aperçut un arc-en-ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Un arc-en-ciel spécial, car, comme il était directement au-dessus de la ville, il était parfaitement rond, phénomène rare dans le village. Naruto sourit puis senti une faiblesse soudaine dans ses membres inférieurs. Ses jambes devinrent aussi molles que du coton, et sa tête lui tournait. Sa vue devenait flou et il tanguait dangereusement. Au loin, il aperçut une silhouette mince et verte qui allait vers lui en criant son nom. Ses jambes tanguèrent puis Naruto s'écroula au sol, perdant connaissance.

Émergeant de son sommeil, la première sensation qu'il ressentit fut une incroyable faiblesse. Le soleil éclairait faiblement la chambre, signe qu'il était en fin d'après-midi. Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux sur un plafond blanc, une migraine lui tapant les tempes. Un mouvement à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête et il reconnut son ami aux gros sourcils

- Gros sourcil? Réussis à dire le blond en grimaçant. Que... que s'est-il passé? Je...»

Rock Lee le regarda avec un regard triste en baissant la tête. Naruto put apercevoir une larme perler discrètement de son œil, ce qui l'inquiéta.

- Tu t'es juste évanoui suite à une trop grande perte de sang…

Le blond ne fut pas convaincu par son ami et s'assit dans son lit d'hôpital malgré sa fatigue, ignorant du regard le bandage qui lui couvrait entièrement la jambe et le fixa dans les yeux, inquiet. Lee se perdit dans l'intensité du bleu de ses iris.

- Lee! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Le jeune homme ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre quand il entendit une jeune fille pleurer dans le couloir puis une silhouette rose passer en courant devant la porte restée ouverte, les mains voulant cacher son visage en pleur.

- Sakura-chan?

Le blond essaya de se lever, mais Lee le retint en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

- Écoute Naruto... ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de te le dire, mais...

Le blond bondi sur ses pieds et agrippa son ami par le collet.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!?

De nouveau, le brun se perdit dans les yeux de son ami qui renfermait peur et inquiétude.

- « C'est Uchiha-san... la mission... ne s'est pas passée comme prévue… », Dit-il en évitant le blond du regard.

Suite aux paroles de Lee, le blond se précipita hors de sa chambre d'hôpital, paniqué. Non, c'est impossible! Il ne pouvait pas y croire! Pas _Lui_! Pas Sasuke! Jamais il n'aurait laissé se faire vaincre, il était trop orgueilleux, trop fort, trop... C'était impensable, impossible. Naruto courut en boitant dans les multiples couloirs de l'hôpital malgré la douleur intense que cela lui procurais, ré-ouvrant même sa blessure. C'était lui et lui uniquement qui devait massacrer le brun, personne d'autre! Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Lee qui le suivait à distance. Finalement, il trouva une chambre où il y reconnut Tsunaide et Jiraya. Il stoppa sa course et entra. Dans la pièce régnait un silence de mort qui vous glace le sang. Un silence que personne ne voudrait jamais avoir le privilège d'entendre. Dans la pièce, se trouvait Kakashi-sensei qui était cloué dans un fauteuil roulant, vachement amoché. Il avait toujours son masque qui lui cachait la partie inférieure du visage, mais plus haut c'était l'accalmie. Il avait un vilain œil au beurre noir et sa tête était enroulée dans un bandage serré. Ses deux jambes avaient pire mine que le reste, elles étaient toutes deux dans des plâtres. Il avait également une main cassée et son autre bras était enroulé dans un tissu blanc. Lorsque Naruto entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, toute les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, brisant ce lourd silence qui y pesait. Tsunaide voulut aller vers lui pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, mais une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'Hokage. Elle tourna sa tête blonde vers Jiraya qui hocha négativement la sienne pendant que Kakashi observait le jeune Genin d'un regard triste et honteux. Ce dernier aperçut, au fond de la chambre, un lit qui semblait vide au premier regard, mais si l'on regardait de plus près, on pouvait apercevoir une forme indistincte en dessous. Il s'en approcha en boitant, ignorant la légère traîné de sang qu'il laissait derrière lui. Le souffle court, mille et une pensées se bousculant dans son esprit. Une fois près du lit, Naruto prit plusieurs respirations, le cœur lourd, puis d'un coup sec, retira le drap blanc. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps sans vie de Sasuke, il ne put retenir un hurlement de désespoir et de douleur. Le brun avait de multiples cicatrices etsaletés provenant de la bataille qui lui salissaient la figure, ainsi qu'une étrange expression faciale de plénitude. Le blond tomba à genoux en pleurant. Il avait mal en s'en arracher le cœur. Il cogna plusieurs fois sa tête sur le matelas, les larmes coulant de ses yeux à flot. Il avait beau le détester, sa mort ne lui procurait qu'un immense chagrin incontrôlable.

Dans l'air, on pouvait sentir une étrange aura de colère et de désespoir, une puissante aura, une aura rouge. Naruto se remit sur ses pieds et se retourna vers son Sensei, le regard embrumé de larmes, les traits tirés par la colère.

- Qui a fait ça?

Sa voix étais calme, froide, inhumaine. Kakashi le sentait, il allait bientôt perdre le contrôle. Comme il ne répondit pas à sa question, le blond reprit de plus belle.

- QUI A FAIS ÇA!?

Alors que le Jinchuriki allait se transformer sous la colère, Jiraya intervint avec un Jutsu qui endormi automatiquement le jeune homme. Le Sannin soupira.

- «Je savais que sa mort allais l'attrister, mais pas à ce point-là... »

Toutes les personnes présentes dévisagèrent le blond étalé au sol, inconscient.

_C'était une journée que Naruto aurait simplement aimé ne jamais vivre. Mais qu'arriverai-t-il s'il pouvait changer les choses? S'il pouvait l'empêcher de mourir?_


End file.
